Harry Potter: A light in the Darkness
by morticiacorncob
Summary: So this is basicly what i think shod have happend in the harry popper series. ive only read the 2 book nd seen some of the movis so no flamez or haters plz! xxxx0 will updat soon :)
1. Chapter prolog

**Disclamber:**

Hello my nem is Morticia and im wrighting this story abobut harry potter and his friends. I haved not read all the books they were boreing. I tryd to read chabre of secrits but o well. I wached alot of the movys so thats good nuff right? K. so this is the prolog. please like itnd give me it reviws.

 **Harry pooter nd the light in the darness**

 **Prolog**

 **nararatir**

WHAT!?¡ Whose their? WHART R U DONG HerE! :( This its my labertory. MINE LAB! and i'am not aint just a sientist, but also a MAD SIENTIST TOOO. WelI ok OK. guess now that ur here, you mihte ats well here the story I have to tell. You see, I'M AM ALSO A WIZDED! That's why Im's have potions nd stuff bc im using MaJiC POSHUNS! Anywavers, this story is starts wit a few yong kidds at hog warts that go to hogwarts that you probly allready know.

(The backround myusic go's: dooldydudlydoodldododlydodoooo)

 **what do u thimk so farrr?tell me wat u think in comints plz :P chapter 1 cumming soon**


	2. Chapter 1: hangin out at hog warts

**Chapter 1: hangin out in hog warts**

 **Others note: (hey guys thx 4 the good reveiws :) xD I hope u like the chapt**

 **(harrys pov)** i was just running around at hogwarts having a great time with ron and hermoin/… and lavinder and nelvin and ceadr and we were runnin around the great courtyard looking for sometin to do bc we jsut got out of flying brooms class, and it was a good day there were a lot of clouds but the sky was blue and it was england.

 **Harry** _; "LE'TS GO PLAY AN PRANK ON THE SLITHERINS!_

 **Lavendir** _;But how cold we ever do that!?11;_

 **Harry** " _WELL POLE DOWN THEYR PANTS111111"_

 **(back 2hary pov)** Then we runnin away to were malfoy and luna and crabs and goliy and shamus and peter and alana were sittin under a tree havin a piknik they were all eatin cheetos. i fownd melfoy real quick bc of his stupid bole cut. Than i take out my majic wand (made with heartbrokin wood) and did a spellllllolllolol.

 **Harry** " _EXPEDIA/_ "

 **(harry pob)** Oliv the sudden malfoi let out a screeech bc of his undawears were flyin out of his pants. They had checkrs on them nd they were froot of the loom.

 **Herminey** "Gud job harry'! Herminey cryd. Her eyez were glowin

 **(pov)** malfoy tryed to grab them from the air BUT his fingsrs nd then thier was cheetos dust on them so he codnt get his undrware. His hair bloo in the wind, but all the other ppl started getting up and screaming bc they

 **SNap** " _WHAT IS ALL THE SCKULDUGERY!?/!"_

 **HArry** OH NO IT WERS SNAP TEH EVIL POSHUNS MASTR!

" _CARP!_ " harry yeld as snap came twords them

 **snap:** _What is this shananagans. Hary r those Melfoys fruit of looms?_

 **Harry:** _Well Melfoys droped them so I picked them up for him_

 **Snap:** _18 points form Ravencla!_

 **Ron:** _*coughs*_

 **Snap:** _That is unacptable you 3 go 2 Hatrids!?_

 _As for you nevlin (and others)_

 **Nelvinl:** _we didn't do anything we juts want to make hog warts a bedder place_

 **Snap:** _You are banishd forever form hog warts because you helped voldeimort._

 _And you three nickerboxers can go stroke the; slugs and Hatrids!1!1!?_

 **O boy whats gonna happin next1/?! iLL TELL U GUYS SOON ;P**


	3. Chaptr 2: go 2 hatrids

**Chapte 2: go to Hatrids**

 _ **(others note- ok peeps idk what 'my imortle' is byt this isnot it. IS LIGHT IN THE DARNESS. plz no hatez or flamz gys i tryed) also if u have sugestshuns than revwiev nd tell me plz) ::::::;D XD i luvu +.+**_

 **Mad scientist** " as the 3 yongsters heading out to Handgrings, they find out someithng THEY WOUD NEVER ECSPECT! Take a look in my majical pensieve and c what happens for youself!? *mysteryis music plays******

 **Rons pov:**

We going to HANDGRIDS bc snap told us 2. He is stoopid and also mayfloy, i seen a cheeto onthe ground an eat it.

 **Harry: '** Ron that is maelfoy cheeto it have Snaps nosegreese on it!1!?'

I say blody herl bc id juts so hungry but not for snaip!

I cryd rly hard nd nevlin nd the others were 2 in the corner of the tree

 **Herminey:** wowo this place is a DOMP

 **Ron pov**

Harry n hormony were dimayed bc we have 2 go 2 the isnide of the shak. Us waked to the door nd the shak was part of the bushes.

 **Ron**

'Y we half 2 pet slugz!?1?'

Harry locked on the door 9 times nd horminey locked 11 times. Shes domb nd she trys 2 much.

 **Herminey Pov**

There was wood everwhere wood one the trees wood on the growd wood on hatrids house. Ron was still cryin when Hatrid blow opinion the door.

 **Hatrid** : 'WELL WELL HO HAD WE HERE?'

Hatrid had almost this close - _to eatin them when he seen harrys scra and he knew ho it was.

Y R U DONG HERE? Hatrid grumbled

 **Hermony** : We were just havin fun dong nuthin wrong nd them snap made us go 2 pet slugs!

 **Hatrid:** O WELL OK BUT BE CAREFULLY.

Harry n Ron n hormoney went over 2 pet the slogs it were the WORTST thing they ever did. Sudemly a slug rapped its self around rons neck. Ron was ded.

 **Hermony** : Nnnnoooooooi Ron plz wakup. She shreemed.

Rons gohst jumpd out of his body and flo00 in the air. Gohst Ron said to hormony

 **Rom gost** /its ok their is noo life cuming"

Just than hatrid waked 2wards them.

 **Hatrid.** Thers something I need to tell ya too... He took them intu his hut.

 _ **Wat could Ron meeeen?!**_

 _ **hey guiys pls tell ur frends n like it up. If yall like it, ill write sommore! no haterz or flamz plz**_


End file.
